halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metropolis (Level)
FYI For those who don't know, the sticks and rocks is a joke with an Einstein's quote (something like: "I don't know what the World War 3 will be fought with, but WW4 will be fought with sticks and stones.") -- ZackDark note: According to a co-worker of mine, Corporal Chester Phelps USMC (ret.), Vietnam-era Marine Corp drill instructors used variations of that line when their recruits complained about their equipment. (Notably the M-16, which actually had "Made by Matel" on the barrel). He served in Vietnam in 1968. --CDurham My Comm 18:38, 1 August 2008 (UTC) weapons and vehicles For some reason, some unregistered users have removed the Shotgun, Energy Sword, Scarab Gun, and Banshee from this article. I don't know about the Energy Sword, but I know for a fact that you can get the Shotgun from the Marine who says "it's tight quarters up ahead sir, use this," the Scarab Gun from the really high bridge, and the Banshee at the first bridge, so, unless anyone has any objections, I'm going to change it back. The marine who gives you the shotgun is actually Donna from That 70s show!!!24.251.125.185 02:20, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Err, a problem It seems the transcript for Part 1 doesn't have spaces between lines, like the other parts. It's all in one blob of a paragraph. I can't find a way to fix it though, the code for it is identical for the code of the other parts. Does the youtube video in front affect it in some way? lil azn man 23:03, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Superjump I have discovered a new superjump on the level Metropolis. When you are on the balcony with Sergeant Banks and a machine gunner, look at the scarab after it blows up the Scorpion tank. I was just jumping and around and waiting for the tower the scarab knocks over and kill me, but instead, there is a small little garden completely flooded of water to the right of Banks and behind the tower. When you stand there and wait for the scarab to knock it over, jump. I was jumping to have the tower crush me, but all of a sudden... I'm on the second floor! -- Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • • Semper Fi If you take the Warthog instead of the tank, and quickly drive across the bridge and get a checkpoint, then drive back (with no resistance), get in the tank, and push all the cars and trucks into the big hole in the middle (and all the other moveable objects, then drive the Warthog up to the top of the support structures of the bridge and drive it into the hole... Cool! I hit the bottom of the lake! Killing that sorry scarab! I found getting the hog into that area with the water way will immensely help you deal with the top side covies, back the hog into tterrab backwards to where the launcher and BR marine are camping out, careful not to kill em! IF you stay in the hog, you never talk to perez, which helps since you can accidentally run him over. The gauss hog usually chews up the topside covies good. Anyhow, when it gets to the end of the water way, run ur hog straight onto the deck and lets your marines chew those split lips and buggers dead! Now you cant get the hog into the interior, but it is useful for ambushing the elites within if you lure em out. have fun!---cHr0n0sPh3r3 Enemies Encountered and the hand-held weapons that they are known to use Hi all, this section is done by me --HaloRocks! 01:02, 8 August 2007 (UTC) If you have any problem with what I put on here along with any suggestions that you might have, please consult me first before you make any changes. Tank and warthogs After you cross the bridge, you go down the tunnel, midway through the tunnel there is a gate/wall that the tank supposedly can't go over. Though if you take the tank and drive up the ramp on the right side you can get over, it helps if you get your left tread over the top of the gate. Drive up the ramp in the tank with both treads on the ramp. When you can go no farther tilt the tank up against the wall in front of you then slide the front (still tilted) to the left and accelerate, that should put your left tread over the wall, line your tank up and roll on over. You also can drive Warthogs over. If you do get over watch out for marines that get in your way. Before you exit the tunnels there is a lone(?) jackal with a particle beam rifle. Right below the jackal is a big drain, you you go far enough beyond so that the game loads the next session (coming out into the open), then go back and look down through the grate that drain it is full of water, but when the game loads the tunnel again it empties. Later in the level while you are battling the two Wraiths, there is a side area with a recruiting poster (the New Mombasa Secretary of Defense is Paul Huphy Russel), and a weapons cash with a rocket launcher with two ammo packs and two cases of Shotgun Shells. ~~cyalknight "Yikes!" -Grunt in Halo, at the beginning of ''Assault on the Control Room. Incorrect Reference. I am deleting the Red Vs Blue reference becasue the chapter is not actually called 'Ladies Like Grinding Treads' When it is in fact titled 'Ladies Like Armoured Plating'. Try playing Heroic. Or Legendary. It changes; Heroic is the "Grinding Treads" one. Image Replaced I have uploaded a higher resolution image of Metropolis, replacing the old one. If I have violated any rules, please let me know. Partial walkthrough Should there really be so many game-related tactics within the transcript? There's a whole page for it, so...